bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini Game Anniversary Edition
Mini Game Anniversary Edition Entertainment System model HST-838 is a plug-n'-play Famiclone based on the NES Classic Edition. It appears to be made in China for the North American market, but no company name is apparent on the system or packaging. The case resembles the one-off NES Mini (NES Classic Edition), but the Power and Reset button functions are swapped and the controller ports are swapped. The system includes two NES controller bootlegs with 2-meter cables and DB9 connectors like Sega Master System controllers. The system is powered by a mini-USB adapter and outputs composite video and mono audio through a 3.5mm TRS jack. Mini Game Anniversary Edition lacks a cartridge slot but has a built-in 620-in-1 multicart containing MMC3 games, mapperless games, and games from Nice Code Software. None of the included games have save features or light gun support. Nearly all non-Hudson games have their publisher names removed. The system boots up to a language select menu for Chinese or English, then moves on to game select. The Chinese game select has a different background, different music, and does not key repeat left/right where the English game select does. A few games are made unplayable due to their backgrounds not updating correctly on this Famiclone. The NES's triangle sound channel is noticeably silent in some games. An older 500-in-1 version also exists with a completely different multicart, bad D-pads, and a similar box with mostly Chinese text. Screenshots Mini_Game_Anniversary_Edition_language_select.jpg|Mini Game Anniversary Edition language select. Mini_Game_Anniversary_Edition_Chinese_game_select.jpg|Mini Game Anniversary Edition Chinese game select. Mini_Game_Anniversary_Edition_English_game_select.jpg|Mini Game Anniversary Edition English game select. Mini_Game_Anniversary_Edition_unplayable_Arkista's_Ring.jpg|Mini Game Anniversary Edition unplayable Arkista's Ring Mini_Game_Anniversary_Edition_unplayable_Devil_World.jpg|Mini Game Anniversary Edition unplayable Devil World. Mini_Game_Anniversary_Edition_glitched_background_on_Exed_Exes.jpg|Mini Game Anniversary Edition glitched background on Exed Exes. List of games # Contra (12 in 1 menu) if you hold down select and go up down up it will take you to a hidden debug menu # Super Contra 6 (Contra Force hack, listed as CONTRA FORC) # Super Contra 7 (pirate original) # Kage (Japanese Shadow of the Ninja) # Super Mario Bros. (PAL version running at 120% speed) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (Japanese, inventory select hack) # Super Bros. 6 (Tiny Toon Adventures hack, listed as MARIO 6) # Dr. Mario # Mario Bros. # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Japanese) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tournament Fighters (listed as TURTLES 4) # Double Dragon # Double Dragon II: The Revenge (Japanese) # Mega Man III # Nekketsu Kakutou Densetsu (listed as BLOOD WRESTLE) # Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League (listed as BLOOD SOCCER2) # Adventure Island (Japanese) # Adventure Island II # Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Japanese) # Chip and Dale 3 (Heavy Barrel hack) # Bubble Bobble Part 2 # Snow Bros (Japanese) # Mitsume ga Tooru # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos # Silkworm # Angry Birds (Nice Code) # Milon's Secret Castle # Aladdin III (Magic Carpet 1001 hack) # Arkista's Ring (unplayable) # Town & Country Surf Designs: Wood & Water Rage (listed as TENAGEHU TANT) # Alpha Mission # Championship Bowling # Flipull # Ghostbusters # Gradius # Hokuto No Ken # King's Knight (Japanese) # Mickey Mousecapade (Japanese) # Shin Jinrui: The New Type (Japanese Adventures of Dino Riki, listed as NEW MAN) # Paperboy # Power Soccer # Quarth # Solomon's Key (Japanese) # Spy Hunter # Tiger-Heli # Transformers: Mystery of Convoy # Wisdom Boy # Moai-kun # Castle Excellent (Japanese Castlequest) # Bump 'n' Jump # Track & Field (not split up into individual events like other multicarts) # Super Chinese (Japanese Kung Fu Heroes, unplayable) # The Legend of Kage (Japanese) # Star Soldier # Argus # The Goonies # 1942 # Arkanoid # Astro Robo SASA # B-Wings # Super Dyna'mix Badminton # Baltron # Bokosuka Wars # Mighty Bomb Jack # Porter (Sokoban clone) # Obake no Q-taro: WanWan Panic (Japanese Chubby Cherub) # Destroy (Wrecking Crew hack) # Dig Dug II (unplayable) # Dough Boy # Fire Dragon (Snake clone) # The Tower of Druaga # Duck (Penguin Land clone) # Elevator Action # Exed Exes (glitched background) # Flappy # Fruit # Zunou Senkan Galg # Geimos # Gyrodine # Hexa (Columns ''clone) # Lot Lot # MagMax # Poke Tetris (''Tetris-like, listed as PIKA CHU) # Ninja Hattori-Kun (listed as NINJA 2) # Obake no Q-taro: WanWan Panic (Japanese Chubby Cherub, repeat) # Onyanko Town # Pac-Land # Pachicom # Tag Team Wrestling (Japanese, listed as PRO WRESTLING) # Pyramid # Route-16 Turbo # Seicross # Slalom # Soccer # SonSon # Spartan X (Japanese Kung Fu) # Spelunker # Spy vs. Spy # Sqoon # Star Luster # Tetris (Tengen) # Thexder (unplayable) # Volguard II # Volleyball # Penguin Wars (Japanese) # Xevious # Chinese Chese # Challenger # Mach Rider # TwinBee # Abscondee # Aether Cruiser # Aim Cruise # Animal Contest (War clone) # Blocks World # Bug Catcher # Busy Bar # Candy Workshop # Contest 2004 (Spider Man 2 hack) # Cookies Labyrinth # Crystal Blast # Deformable (Lightning hack) # Dejectile (Mega Bomberman clone) # Egg Contest # Escapeway # Fairy's Treasure # Falling Blocks (Poke Tetris hack) # Fated Pirate # Final Blood (Seawolf hack) # Fish Story # Fling Ball # Forest Adventure # Fruit Gift # Ghost Castle # Golden Bird # Greedy (Snake clone) # Hammer and Nail # Happy Match # Ice Ocean # IQ Champion (Buzz Bombers hack) # Island # Jump-Jump # Amusement Park: Jumping Kid # Lightning # Little-Witch # Magic Egg # Man in Red (Buzz Bombers hack) # Meccano # Mirror Devil World (Kickle Cubicle clone) # Mouse Snare (Minesweeper clone) # Mouse Hero # Mowing (Lawn Mower clone) # Nut Cracky (Food Fight clone) # Pindable Crystal Ball # Police Dog Lasy # Police vs Thief Violent Chasing # Pong Pong (not Pong) # Power Robot # Pulveration (Battle City clone) # Rabbit Village # River Jump # Seaport Guarl # Seawolf (clone) # Thunder Bird # Spider Man 2 # Spider Man # Spring World # Star # Submarine (Deep Scan clone) # Through-Man # Toy Factory # Utmost Warfare # Vigilant # War Zone # Water Pipes # Wild Worm # Wonder Ball # Climbing # Sea-Maid (unplayable) # Fishwar (Balloon Fight hack) # Tank A 1990 (Battle City hack, listed as 90 TANK) # Super Arabian # Balloon Fight # Base Ball # Binary Land # Bird Week # Bomberman # Bomb Sweeper # Brush Roller (Make Trax clone) # BurgerTime # Chack'n Pop # Gomoku Narabe Renju (listed as FIVE CHESS) # Circus Charlie # Clu Clu Land # Field Combat # Defender II # Devil World (unplayable) # Dig Dug # Donkey Kong # Donkey Kong Jr. (listed as DONKEY KONG 2) # Donkey Kong 3 # Donkey Kong Jr. (listed as DONGKEY KONG JP, repeat) # Door Door # Excitebike # Exerion # F-1 Race # Formation Z # Front Line # Galaga # Galaxian # Golf # Raid on Bungeling Bay # Hyper Olympic (original Japanese Track & Field, broken controls?) # Hyper Sports (broken controls?) # Ice Climber (Japanese, unplayable) # Joust # Karateka # Lode Runner # Lunar Ball # Super Dimension Fortress Macross # Magic Jewelry (Columns clone) # 4 Nin Uchi Mahjong # Mahjong (Nintendo) # Mappy # Nuts & Milk # Millipede # M.U.S.C.L.E. # Honshogi: Naitou Kudan Shogi Hiden (listed as NAITOU) # Nibbles (Damian Yerrick) # Ninja-Kid (Japanese, listed as NINJA 1) # Ikki (listed as NINJA 3) # Road Fighter # Othello (Bit Corp.) # Pac-Man (NAMCO) # Pin Ball # Pooyan # Popeye # Sky Destroyer # Space Invaders # Star Force # Star Gate (Japanese Defender II, repeat) # Tennis # Urban Champion # Warpman # Yie Ar Kung-Fu # Zippy Race # Sklad No.18 (Sokoban clone, listed as WAREHOUSE BOY) # 10 Yard Fight # Antarctic Adventure # Aquarium # Arena # Air Alert (Astrosmash clone) # Awful Rushing (Pobble hack) # Aimless (Star Strike clone) # Burbles (Bubble hack) # Burrow Explorer # Bug's War # Bomb King (Battleship clone) # Baseball (World Championship Baseball clone) # Bubble # Cannonade (Air Alert hack) # Close Quarters (Aimless hack) # Coastguard (Air Sea Battle clone) # Cub Adventure # Depth Bomb (Battleship clone) # Devildom Doom (Night Stalker clone) # Diamond (Arkanoid hack) # Dune War (Spack Hawk clone) # Firebase (Gallagant hack) # First Defender (Space Armada clone) # Five-Days # Frantic Mouse # Fruit Dish # Gallagant # Garden War # Gate # Hallihoo # Hexapod (Buzz Bombers hack) # Hexapod War (Shark! Shark! clone) # Labyrinth (Gallagant hack) # Lunarian # Mad Xmas # Motoboat (Pobble hack) # Panzer Attack (The Archer hack) # Penta Base (Five-Days hack) # Pobble # Polar Bat # Rural Goblin # Robot (Gallagant hack) # Season Garden # Shrew Mouse (Snafu clone) # Snowball (Sokoban clone) # Star Fighter # Strafe (Five-Days hack) # Small Dinosaur (Mad Xmas hack) # Silent Hunter # The Archer # Twin Cards # Undersea Arena (Bug's War clone) # Warrior # Lunation # Apple Chess (Othello clone) # Matching (matching game with Cotton, listed as PUZZLE) # Trooper # Huarong Dao (listed as WLD) # Atomic Blast (Defender II hack) # Goblet Tower (Tower of Hanoi clone) # Slap Shot: Super Pro Hockey # Xiao Ma Li (listed as SMALL MARIO) # Orchard Kavass (IQ Champion hack) # Cut Fish (is Antiquarium a hack of this?) # Twin Fish Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Clones Category:Famiclones Category:Hardware Category:NES clones Category:TV game Category:Hacks